


Obedience

by Eyho (Angel1622)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, And Sanji being our victim, Beating, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Simply said; the Vinsmokes at their worst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vinsmokecest, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Eyho
Summary: All it takes is a slip, but the consequences are dire. Sanji learns it the hard way.(aka the Vinsmokecest fic I needed to write instead of sleeping because hey, why not).
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderofdoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofdoves/gifts).



> Hey-ho! Eyho here!
> 
> So, the motivation for this fic came directly from murderofdove's [Dead Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703384) \- it's a dark noncon fic featuring Sanji, so I'd recommend giving it a try if you're into this kind of stories. Also, this fic is very, VERY vaguely connected to the upcoming longfic I wrote during NaNoWriMo (I'll probably upload the whole thing once I gather the strength to edit it, so keep your fingers crossed!), just so you know. But it can very kuch be read as a stand alone I believe.
> 
> I hope you like it... ergh, in that dark, sweet way we all feel when reading noncon ficiton.

Sanji doesn’t as much as hold his breath when he hears the door to his room fly out of their hinges and hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

From the place he’s sitting, he can’t see the three silhouettes that walk into the chamber, but he knows they’re here. His heart starts racing, pumping adrenaline into his veins as he hears soft footsteps closing in. Even after all those years, he can tell the Vinsmokes just by the sound of them walking.

It takes a good dose of willpower not to turn his head away, but Sanji is stronger than that. Strong enough not to show how terrified and helpless he is. Strong enough to pretend he doesn’t _care_ anymore. Slowly putting the cup full of tea to his mouth, he waits for them to surround him, giving them indifferent, cold looks.

“Now, look who we’ve got here.” Niji is the one to speak up first, grabbing a fistful of the cook’s hair and yanking his head up the way their eyes meet. “Our cute little brother, trying to play the hero.”

With the corner of his eye, Sanji notices Ichiji taking a seat at the opposite side of the small table, crossing his legs and watching him with what seems like a mixture of boredom and disappointment. Yonji leans his back on the wall on the blonde’s right, making it impossible to reach the door even if he somehow managed to get out of Niji’s grip.

He is trapped.

“You couldn’t just have listened to father, could you?” The blue brother mocks him further, his other hand clenching around the cook’s wrist and squeezing at it hard, to the point where Sanji has to clench his teeth and holds back a hiss. “Was that too complicated for you, huh? He got really mad at you for it, you hear me? He even considered taking his anger out on your friends from the East.”

The blonde holds up his brother’s gaze, trying to remain cool and indifferent as images of the Thousand Sunny and Baratie flash in front of his eyes. Niji smiles in a predatory way, making all of the cook’s nerves ring alarm, his skin crawling as the Vinsmoke leaned in subtly, making him fight the urge to flinch away.

“Luckily for you, we’re not the monsters you take us for.” Ichiji speaks up, his voice deep and unreadable. “ _Sanji_.”

The way his name slips out of the eldest brother’s mouth makes the cook freeze, suddenly taking him back to the times he was still a child. He jerks in Niji’s grip, feeling the panic rise inside him. His mind shouts to run, to get as far away as possible from the Vinsmokes.

Yonji’s cold chuckle brings him back to earth.

“Don’t take us wrong.” He says, grinning widely and crossing his arms. “We managed to convince father not to let his wrath out on those people, in return letting us have some time together, just like the old times.” 

_The old times._

Sanji gives him an icy stare, trying to calm down and focus on something, anything that isn’t related to the Vinsmokes. There’s no way for him to run. Even if he somehow manages to get out of the palace, he’ll get caught and brought back to his brothers. Making it to the sea like he did last time just isn’t possible.

“Don’t even think about getting out of here unless we let you.” Ichiji’s deep, cold voice brings him back on earth. “From now on, if you do _anything_ against me, I’ll personally track down the Thousand Sunny, find those people you care about so much and break every single bone in their bodies. I’ll take their arms, legs, and once they start begging me to kill them, I’ll take whatever’s left of them back, right under your door, and have you end their pathetic lives with your own hands. Have I made myself clear?”

The blonde feels his throat clench in terror, making it hard to breathe for him. But not because of the red brother’s words. It’s the indifferent, slightly bored tone of the Vinsmoke’s tone as he speaks about torturing his friends that makes the blonde nod his head slowly in obedience.

Sanji has no doubts that every single one of Ichiji’s words is the truth.

Seeing his silent compliance, a shade of a smirk runs through the red brother’s face. Sanji feels the grip on his wrist tighten, making him let go of the cup of tea which shatters on the floor. Watching the tea spill and sink into the carpet makes a part of the cook ignite with anger.

With a sharp pull at his hair, he’s forced to stand up and walk towards the wall. He doesn’t try to get out of Niji’s iron grip, well aware how fruitless it is. Yonji’s laughter echoes somewhere on his right when the blue brother changes his grip, locking the cook’s arms with his own and whispering into the blonde’s neck.

“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.” There’s something in the tone of his voice that makes Sanji’s instincts scream to get away.

Every fiber of his body urges to throw his head back or aim a kick at the Vinsmoke’s kneecaps, but he has to remain still. If he manages to act indifferent for long enough, they’ll just get bored. He is smarter now than when he was a kid. All he has to do is stay silent and take whatever they’re going to give him. 

He’s survived their abuse before. There’s nothing they can do to him that they haven’t already done in the past.

Yonji is the first one to aim a punch at him, striking right into the blonde’s solar plexus and making him gasp loudly as the whole air is suddenly knocked out of him. The Vinsmokes watch in amusement as he struggles for air, widening his eyes when he can’t force the oxygen into his lungs.

“Surprised?” Niji chuckles into the cook’s ear. Meanwhile, Yonji waits for the blonde to finally draw in the air before aiming another punch at his side. “We’re not kids anymore, _Sanji_. You’ve messed up, so we’re going to teach you a painful lesson. You’ve brought this on yourself when you decided to be born a failure. Remember that.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sanji knows it’s not true. A violent cough shakes his body as he tries to recover from the blows. Yonji’s teeth flash in a predatory grin as he strikes once again, this time at the cook’s ribcage. Something cracks and a pained grunt is torn from the blonde.

“Save your strength for later, Yonji.” Ichiji’s voice stops the incoming hit.

Sanji watches the oldest Vinsmoke stand up and slowly make his way through the room. The cook’s eyes widen slightly, but he doesn’t dare to move, swallowing the copper taste in his mouth and silently praying they didn’t knock any of his teeth out.

Ichiji eyes him up for a moment before grabbing the cook’s chin with his fingers and pulling it up roughly, making their eyes meet.

“You’ve been away for a long time, so you might nor realise it yet, but there’s a difference between the strong and weak.” He nods at Niji, and Sanji feels the grip on him loosen slightly. “I think it’s about time I taught you a lesson.”

Before the blonde has a chance to do anything, he feels Niji’s knee dig deep into his lower back, hitting the once fractured spot and the world goes dark when a sharp scream of pain escapes Sanji’s lungs. He falls limply into his brother’s hold, breathing heavily when his head is yanked back up by his hair.

Ichiji looks at him with an unreadable expression for a moment before letting go of his hair and aiming a kick at the cook’s side. It hits exactly where Yonji’s punch managed to crack one his rib, and Sanji chokes out a sharp, pained sound, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinks rapidly, not giving his brothers the pleasure of seeing him cry.

All of a sudden, Niji’s grip is no longer there and the blonde collapses to the floor, trying to support his fall with his arms. The three silhouettes close in, towering above him just like in the past. Sanji can already feel blood in his mouth, panting and closing his eyes, waiting for them to make their next move.

“Get up, Sanji.” Ichiji’s voice rings in his ears, the command tearing him out from the dark bliss he tries to slip into. He tried to get on his feet, but the sharp pain in his back only results in the floor rushing to meet him again.

“What, he can’t even stand on his own?” Yonji chuckles, nudging the cook with the tip of his shoe. “How pathetic.”

Sanji tries again, but the pain is even worse. He holds back a grunt of pain when Yonji aims a kick at him, hitting right below the ribcage.

“I’m disappointed.” Ichiji walks up to the cook, pressing his head to the ground with the sole of his shoe. “So it took five hits until you can’t get up anymore? You’ve lasted longer in the past, don’t you remember?”

Sanji shoots him a cold look, clenching his teeth when he hears Niji crouch above him and lift the bottom of his shirt up.

“Ah, so _that’s_ our source of problem.” The blue brother whistles, digging his fingers right in the injured spot, making the blonde arch his back and hiss in pain. “Yeah, that’s definitely it. Brings back good memories, doesn’t it?”

Somewhere above him, Yonji chuckles, and Sanji feels another hit, this time into his shin and legs. He clenches his fists desperately, his head still trapped under Ichiji’s shoe. Niji leaves his sight for a while, returning with two long, wooden objects that the blonde immediately recognises.

 _Training swords_.

“I always liked those.” The blue brother says, handing one of the weapons to Yonji and keeping the other. “Who would’ve thought they’d come in handy after all those years?”

Sanji closes his eyes and draws in a sharp breath. The first hit that strikes him makes it all go out in a painful grunt. He closes his eyes shut, clenching his fists until he feels his fingernails cut through the skin. Somewhere above him, Njij and Yonji keep laughing and mocking him, but everything he can hear is the sound of wooden swords making contact with his body.

It hurts. It hurts so much he can barely breathe, choking back tears and pained sounds, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. Once they’re done, he can’t feel a single spot on his body that doesn’t hurt. Sanji desperately hopes none of his bones have been broken, but it’s hard to tell because his body hurts _everywhere_ and he can already feel bruises forming all around his torso, legs and arms.

He doesn’t dare to move when Ichiji removes the pressure from his head, breathing heavily and slowly cracking an eye open. The Vinsmokes are all looking down at him, with those cold smirks that make his skin crawl.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows they’re far from done.. They’ll play with him a little longer before they’ll get bored and leave him alone. All he has to do is to survive until that time.

Yonji eventually walks up to the laying blonde, yanking him up and forcing to stand up, only supporting him enough to make sure he doesn’t collapse to the floor again. Sanji screams sharply when the pressure is put back on his spine, and the green brother laughs, giving his lower back a few nodges, watching the cook squirm and hiss in pain.

Eventually, he’s thrown into the chair he’s been sitting on earlier and the Vinsmokes surround him, with Ichiji standing next to him and leaning on the wall with a cold expression. Niji licks his lips, crouching in front of the blonde and grinning dangerously.

“I haven’t had such fun in a long time.” He says, his eyes sliding over the cook’s face.

Sanji’s eyes are half-closed as he balances on the tightrope of consciousness, but the sudden sharp pain of having his hair pulled at roughly brings him back to reality. Yonji chuckles some, repeating the motion until a few strands of golden hair are left in his hand.

The blue brother also smirks, leaning over the sitting blonde and tracing the curve of Sanji’s eyebrow with his thumb, humming slightly.

“It spins the other way, doesn’t it?” He says quietly, his face so close Sanji can feel the hot breath on his cheek. “You’ve always been so fucked up. Doing everything to stand out in the worst possible way. That’s why father didn’t kill you all those years ago, huh. Anyone would have mercy on such a good-for-nothing.”

The cook spits right into the blue brother’s face, giving him an icy, wild stare. Niji’s face twists in a grimace as he clenches his fist and connects it with the blonde’s cheek. Sanji’s head flies to the side under the impact of the blow, the copper taste of blood suddenly feeling his mouth.

The Vinsmoke punches him a couple of times, consecutive hits landing right on Sanji’s face until his lower lip is swollen and he can’t force his right eye to open anymore. There’s something warm trickling down his face. _Blood_.

Before Niji gets the chance to pull out another punch, Ichiji’s raised hand stops him. Sanji notices in the corner of his eye as the oldest Vinsmoke walks up to him slowly, taking the place of his brother and clenching his fingers around the blonde’s jaw, immobilising his head.

Sanji holds up his brother’s gaze, remaining silent as the pressure on his face increases, Ichiji’s fingers digging deep into the skin despite the soft gloves.

“Interesting.” The oldest brother says quietly, tilting his head to the side. “I guess there _is_ something different to you now, little brother. Your eyes…” His finger moves to the cook’s closed eye, forcing it open and making the blonde hiss in pain as the light stabs him. “They’re different now.”

The red brother roughly traces the pattern of Sanji’s eyelid, pressing at it in the places it’s already started to swell, making the cook clench his fists and draw in a sharp breath. Despite that, he refuses to look away from Ichiji, giving him a cold, indifferent look.

There wasn’t much more the Vinsmokes could do to him now that there was barely any spot on his body that hadn’t already been violated. Time seems to stop as the Ichiji’s fingers retreat and the iron grip on Sanji’s jaw loosens significantly, making him able to breathe with his mouth again.

“You’re still resisting me, _Sanji_.” He says, causing an unpleasant shiver to run down the cook’s spine. Something terrible is coming his way. Even though he has no idea what his brothers are planning to do now, his body suddenly stiffens in terror. “I can see it in your eyes. But don’t worry, we're yet to be done with you.”

As Ichiji walks away from the chair, Sanji feels himself get pulled up by Yonji. He’s then forced to his knees and grabbed by his arms violently. A sharp hiss of pain escapes him. He can hear Niji and Yonji chuckle above him as they drag him out of the room and down the hallway, making the cook’s knees scrape against its surface until he’s positive the skin is broken.

“Man, I’ve really missed that.” Niji muses, tightening his grip around Sanji’s arm. There’s sudden excitement in his voice and the blonde doesn’t like it in the slightest. “It’s been way, _way_ too long since last time. Think we can keep him here, Ichiji?”

“Father has no need for a failure in his castle.” The red brother replies shortly, his voice coming from in front of the cook.

“Come on, there has to be a way.” Niji protests, grinning. “Wouldn’t you like to have him for a little longer? Just like the old days? Man, it surely feels nostalgic.”

Sanji feels sick. They continue going around the castle to the point where he’s completely lost. Not that he’d be able to walk away on run on his own in his current state. His eyes trail over the faces of servants as they pass several of them in the hallways - terrified and shocked. They all turn around as soon as their eyes meet the blonde’s.

He feels sorry for them, having to watch him in such a state, being dragged around the castle like a ragdoll by his brothers. The trip continues on until the Vinsmokes finally stop in front of a dark, wooden door and unceremoniously enter the room. Sanji’s eyes widen as he recognises the place way too well.

_Mother’s chambers._

Niji and Yonji quickly bring him up from his knees, throwing him on the queen sized mattress covered in silky sheets. Sanji stares blankly into the ceiling, his thoughts going wild. He has no idea why they’re here or what the Vinsmokes are going to do to him next, but he doesn’t really have it in him to get up anymore. His knees feel like burning and he can already see three long shadows circling around him like vultures.

“Remember this room, brother?” Ichiji asks, taking a seat beside the cook with his arms crossed. “I hope you do, you’ve spent a lot of time here as a child, haven’t you?”

Sanji raises his head slightly, trying to look at his older brother when he feels Yonji’s strong hands press him into the mattress. He vaguely looks around, when a brief thought strikes him. One that makes the blood in his veins freeze.

“I think that it’s about time our real lesson begins.” The oldest brother says, lifting the blonde up by the collar of his shirt and forcing him on his knees. “From now on, Sanji, you’re going to take whatever I’m going to give you. And you’re going to do it willingly.”

Before Sanji gets the chance to react, Ichiji plunges two fingers into his mouth, moving them around for a while lazily as the cook’s eyes widen subtly. The action is so sudden the blonde widens his eyes, almost spitting the digits out.

“I want you to suck them.” The red Vinsmoke says with that bored tone.

Dread settles in the cook’s stomach when he realizes where things are going. But he doesn’t wait for his brother to repeat the command, feeling humiliation well up inside him as Yonji chuckles somewhere behind him. The Vinsmoke has removed his glove, making a wave of nausea roll through the blonde when he feels the taste of skin on his tongue.

“Good.” Ichiji nods slightly, shoving the digits out of the blonde’s mouth. He then proceeds to unbuckle his pants slowly.

Sanji’s blood runs cold as he tries to move away, but suddenly Niji’s hands are tightly clenched around his arms, immobilising him and laughing in a way that makes the cook’s skin crawl.

“You didn’t think we’d just let you off with some bruises, did you?” He whispers right into the blonde’s ear, one of his hands letting go of Sanji and tracing his torso, reaching the top button and undoing it. 

The cook jerks in his grip, but he’s way too weak and tired after his brother’s previous treatment. He desperately tries not to focus on the blue brother’s hand slowly going down his chest, getting rid of the buttons one by one and the quiet sound of Ichiji working himself up.

_This can’t be happening._

Once he feels the skirts of his shirt fall by his sides, Niji’s hand moves behind the cook’s back, trapping his wrists in an iron grip. Sanji feels sick and closes his eyes shut, drawing in a sharp breath and hanging his head low in humiliation.

“Let go of him, Niji.” Ichiji says, his calm manner broken by something the cook hadn’t heard before. Quiet excitement. He quickly grabs a fistful of the blonde’s hair and pulls his head forward. “Open your mouth, Sanji.”

Sanji’s heart stops for a moment as he opens his eyes and clenches his teeth involuntarily. No matter how much he fears the Vinsmokes, how much he believes in what they said about hurting his friends, he _can’t_ force his mouth open. Not with the horrifying vision right in front of his eyes.

A moment of silence full of rising tension passes before he feels a strike to the side of his head and falls into the sheets. The world turns black and for a moment he thinks they’ve finally sent him to the other side, but moments later the strong grip of Ichiji’s hand pulls him back on his knees.

“Calm down, Yonji.” The oldest brother says, his voice icy cold as he turns his head to the cook. “I already said. He’s going to do it _willingly_.”

The blonde swallows hard, still a little shocked from the blow and shooting a quick glance around. Yonji is standing right beside Ichiji, grinning widely and watching the cook with an amused smirk. He can’t really spot Niji, so he’s probably somewhere behind his back, making sure he doesn’t do anything unexpected.

As if his body would allow him to stand up or fight them. He’s already on the verge of consciousness, every move causing him pain. He’s trapped. There was no one to help him, no one who’d even batter an eyelash on a useless failure getting what he deserves.

“ _Open your mouth_.” Ichiji repeats the command, and Sanji’s eyes widen subtly. The red brother's threat echoes in his mind.

_He’ll find them. He’ll find them all._

Clenching his fists tightly, the cook gives the Vinsmoke the most homicidal, cold look he can afford, before slowly parting his lips, a shiver of wild fury flooding him. Ichiji smirks slightly, pressing the tip of his cock against Sanji’s mouth. He smirks victoriously as he proceeds to shove himself into the blonde’s mouth, never breaking the eye contact.

His thrusts are rather lazy and shallow at first. Sanji tries to concentrate on breathing through his nose, desperately shoving away the taste of flesh in his mouth. It makes him feel sick and humiliated and disgusted as the wet sounds of Ichiji’s negligent _thrust-in thrust-out_ motions echo through the room.

“Use your tongue, Sanji.” Ichiji says, giving the blonde’s throat a few deeper thrusts. 

Sanji can feel the tips of his ears go red as he obeys the command, receiving a satisfied hum from the red brother. His thoughts desperately urge to drift away from what is happening, but as soon as he imagines the Thousand Sunny, he feels nausea roll through him. What would they think of him if they saw him right now?

Niji’s hands assault him from the back again, the Vinsmoke’s fingers trailing circles around the blonde’s chest. Sanji tries to look back, but Ichiji grabs him by his hair and pulls at it roughly, stilling the cook’s head in place.

“I’ll make you _want_ it.” Niji whispers right into his ear, his hands slowly closing to the blonde’s nipples.

Sanji feels sick when his body responds to the touch. As the Vinsmoke’s fingers get closer to his erogenous zones, the blonde tries to block out the feeling of pleasure and arousal welling up inside him. He’d rather let them end his short, miserable life then and there than have his body _want_ the touch. The pain and exhaustion and humiliation are slowly becoming unbearable.

As Niji’s fingers clench around his nipples, Sanji fights the strong urge to grit his teeth, all too mindful of Ichiji’s cock assaulting his mouth. An unnamed pleasured sound is drawn from the depths of his throat when the blue brother gives him a few experimental twists and pulls.

He hates it. He hates it, but his body is starting to _crave_ the touch. A whole new wave of humiliation washes over the cook when he feels the blood from his body rush south.

“Oh my god, he’s really getting hard!” Yonji chuckles in amusement, raising his eyebrows. Sanji feels his face flush red from embarrassment and wants to disappear, feeling helpless against the Vinsmokes holding him down, using him, making him _enjoy_ it.

“Good boy.” Ichiji praises him, his breath slowly getting more shaky as he’s slowly getting close to his climax. “Now, start sucking.”

Sanji’s eyes widen in shock. 

Time seems to stop as the last spark of the will to fight lights up inside him. He gives Ichiji a cold look, refusing to obey the command. The Vinsmoke doesn’t seem too concerned about it, thrusting in and out of his mouth at a steady pace, digging his fingers in Sanji’s hair. It’s that indifference that makes the blonde’s courage crumble.

Ichiji doesn’t _care_ about whether he’s going to try and fight him. He’s already had what he wanted, having the cook all beat up and humiliated. For him, it was only a matter of time. Checking how long will it take to have the blonde break and beg for mercy.

Behind his back, Niji makes an impatient sound, giving Sanji’s nipples another twist. The cook’s eyes fly open as he feels the blue brother’s breath on his neck.

“I’d probably listen to Ichiji if I were you.” He says slowly, nibbing at the blonde’s earlobe while playing with his buds, now red and erected. “You wouldn’t like something like this to happen to that pretty redhead of yours, would you?”

A short gasp is torn from the cook, drool dripping from his mouth. He imagines Nami, surrounded by his brothers, crying as they forcefully open her eyes, begging them to stop…

The painful stimulation combined with Ichiji’s length hitting the back of his throat makes him unable to think clearly, too many incentives assaulting him at the same time. He feels sick and tired and aroused, urging for all of it to end, no matter if leaving him dead or alive. But a slight pull at his hair brings him back to his mother’s chamber, right in front of Ichiji.

He doesn’t want it. It goes against every fiber of his body. But if he refuses to, Nami’s going to get hurt. Not only her. All of his family are going to get hurt… if he refuses to swallow whatever remnants of his pride he still has.

_He’ll find them._

Ichiji lets out a pleasured hum when the blonde starts sucking, digging his hands into the cook’s scalp and stiffening up. It doesn’t take long for spurts of hot cum to shoot right into Sanji’s mouth, slowly filling it as the red brother pulls out with a wet sound. The cook blinks rapidly, holding back tears as he realises what he’s just done.

“You did well, Sanji.” He praises the cook, yanking his head up and locking their eyes. “Now, be a good boy and swallow it.”

Sanji closes his eyes in defeat, his insides twisting as the Vinsmoke’s semen flows down his throat and into his stomach. It’s salty and bitter and only thinking about the taste makes him want to puke. After Ichiji makes sure his command has been obeyed, he lets go of the blonde’s hair, making him collapse right into Niji’s hands.

“Think father will be mad?” The blue brother asks, and the cook knows instantly what he’s thinking about when he notices a dark grin on Yonji’s face. “I mean, he technically _should_ be able to stand on his own legs tomorrow.”

“You can do whatever you like to him.” Ichiji nods his head subtly. “We’ve got a free hand as long as we don’t kill him.”

“Perfect.” Niji whispers, his hands retreating from the cook’s chest as he presses Sanji’s head into the sheets, one hand rolling him over and working on his pants. “Yonji, lend me a hand over there.”

The blonde doesn’t even flinch when he feels his trousers quickly being removed, revealing his half-erected cock and leaving him with an opened shirt only. With one swift move, he’s rolled back on his back and brought on his fours. His stomach drops when he hears Niji work himself up and Yonji’s face appears right in front of him.

“Look at you, so needy.” He smirks, quickly unbuttoning his pants and forcing the cook’s mouth open with a strong grip. 

Sanji doesn’t have it in him anymore to stand up against his brother as he feels the flesh in his mouth again. Yonji, unlike his older brother, doesn’t seem to be taking it slow, thrusting deeply and roughly into the blonde’s mouth, making the cook choke and drool uncontrollably.

“You’ve been wanting it, huh?” The green brother says between grunts. “Come on, Sanji. Give it to me. Show me how good you are.”

It’s getting hard to breathe with the Vinsmoke’s cock constantly assaulting the back of the cook’s throat, making the blonde’s world go dark and spin. A brief thought of dying crosses him, and for some reason, he doesn’t push it away at all. Yonji’s satisfied grunts reach him as though from behind a wall as his eyelids fall closed.

“Enough.” Ichiji’s firm voice rings in the air. Sanji gasps when he feels the air flow through his lungs again, a violent cough shaking his body as it burns. “You’ll choke him to death, Yonji.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” The green brother smirks, but his look changes as he punches the blonde into the cheek and brings their faces closer. “Can’t take it in your mouth, Sanji? That’s fine. You’ll do it with your hands.”

 _No_. 

The cook could take a lot, he could withstand torture, beatings and even Ichiji’s treatment, but staining his hands like _this_ … he shakes his head slowly, raising a weak look at his brother. They can do whatever they want, but not this. Yonji only smirks, nudging the blonde’s face with his length.

There’s nothing he can do to stop the Vinsmoke from grabbing him by his wrists and making him clench his hands around the green brother’s cock, one of them stroking the entire length while the other circling subtly around the leaking tip with one finger. The blonde chokes down a sob, looking down and suddenly feeling too aware of how weak he is against his brothers.

Yonji hums again, bucking his hips into Sanji’s hands as the cook keeps his eyes fixed on his hands, his precious kitchen tools, get stained with the Vinsmoke’s flesh, engraving the image in his memory.

He has no idea if he’ll ever be able to cook anything again.

Yonji’s thrusts become more and more erratic until the green Vinsmoke comes into the blonde’s hands, splashing semen all across Sanji’s chest and chin. The blonde collapses to the mattress, urging to black out, but a firm grip on his hips prevents him from falling. A moment of silence passes until the cook lets out a loud gasp.

A finger plunges into his hole.

He clenches his muscles around the foreign digit, urging to force it out of his body, even though he knows it’s fruitless. Niji chuckles somewhere behind him.

“So tight…” He hums with satisfaction, the iron grip around the blonde’s hip tightening. “Haven’t you already done that with that green friend of yours? What was his name… Roronoa?”

Sanji’s eyes widen, his body jerking involuntarily. The Vinsmoke laughs.

“So you haven’t?” He asks, moving the finger inside Sanji, trying to force his muscles to accept the digit. “The better for me. They say your first time is always a memorable experience.”

Yonji chuckles when the blonde’s face flushes, his eyes stinging. The lust is slowly welling up inside him again, making his cock twitch slightly. He shouldn’t feel it with a man, and he _definitely_ shouldn’t feel it with Niji, but his body betrays him again when the Vismoke’s finger brushes against his prostate, making the blonde let out a whine and squirm.

“Ah, already so needy for my cock, Sanji?” Niji laughs, giving the sweet spot a few strokes. Sanji arches his back, clenching his teeth and trying to turn his attention away from the wave of pleasure that flows through his body. 

He can’t - doesn’t want to - stand the feeling, he wishes he could feel pain again instead, one burning his insides, making him scream in protest. It’s sick, it makes him feel even more disgusted with himself, even more twisted.

Another digit is added to the cook’s hole, and Sanji can hear the sound of Niji preparing himself while scissoring him, forcing the muscles to relax and get ready for his cock to go in. The blonde’s heart starts racing again, a sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through him. It can’t be happening. They can’t _really_ be thinking of doing this.

Meanwhile, Ichiji’s silhouette moves, as the oldest Vinsmoke sits at the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. _He’s watching_ , the cook realises with silent resignation. He clenches his eyes, digging his head in the sheets and urging to disappear, to finally give in to them and not feel anything again. After a few moments of indulging into darkness, he’s being pulled up by Yonji.

“I want to see your face.” The Vinsmoke chuckles, holding the blonde’s jaw in a firm clutch and smirking. “I bet it’s going to be quite the look to behold.”

Sanji spits in his face, involuntarily gritting his teeth when a hard slap comes his way, almost knocking him off his elbows. Yonji lets go of him, huffing and stepping away with his arms crossed. The cook has little time to celebrate his victory, though, as he feels something hot and hard press against his hole.

A distant memory flashes in front of his eyes. His mother’s soft eyes, her frail skin and delicate hands reaching out to him as he fell into her embrace. Her smell, one of kindness and safety, lingers in the cook’s mind, making tears form in the corners of his eyes as he realises what’s going to happen in the very bed he once sought solace.

_In his mother’s bed._

“...Stop.” He whispers quietly, speaking up for the first time since his brothers have broken down the doors to his room. His eyes go straight to the oldest brother. “Ichiji, not _here._ ”

The red brother raises his chin subtly, giving Sanji an inattentive look.

“Not here…” The blonde repeats, his eyes fixed on the oldest Vinsmoke. “Not in _her_ bed, Ichiji. _Please._ ”

A moment of silence passes. The cook can feel Niji halt, waiting for Ichiji to answer him. But the red brother doesn’t glance away from Sanji even for a split of second, exhaling slowly with a subtle shake of his head.

“I’ve already told you, Sanji.” He speaks up, his voice dangerously low. “And I’m slowly getting sick of repeating the same thing over again. You’re going to lie down and take whatever you’re given. Or do you want someone dear to you to take your place?”

“Please.” The cook repeats, his breath fastening as he feels Niji’s cock poke at his hole again. “I get it, I’ll do anything, but don’t do it _here_ . Don’t…. _Aaargh_!”

A sharp scream is torn out of him when he feels the tip of Niji’s length enter his hole, painfully stretching the muscles around it and tearing the delicate skin. The blue brother leans over the blonde with a predatory, hungry grin.

“You really think we don’t already know this?” He whispers, trying to force more of his cock into the cook. Sanji’s eyes fly open as he lets out small grunts of pain. “ _Anything_ I want from you, I can take it, whether you like it or not. Do you get it?”

The Vinsmoke’s length is way too big for the blonde to take in. As the blue brother forces himself inside with shallow thrusts, Sanji can’t hold back pained yelps. Niji’s cock is nowhere near slicked enough, lubricated only with saliva and precome. The cook clenches around the invading object, desperately trying to get it out.

The grip on his hips becomes harder as Niji’s thrusts become deeper and stronger, tearing a sharp scream from the blonde when he feels something rip inside of him. He can stand physical torture, he can have his bones crushed and fractured, but _that_ kind of pain and humiliation is something he just _can’t_ bear.

The Vinsmoke is now balls-deep buried into his hole, chuckling coldly when spasms of pain shake the cook’s bruised and battered body. After a few more thrusts, he hits the blonde’s prostate, and Sanji lets out a half-choked gasp.

“You like it, don’t you?” The blue brother grins, adjusting his angle to assault the blonde’s sweet spot, making Sanji squirm and flush with humiliation as he grows hard again.

It’s not enough for them to beat him up and take advantage of him, the cook realises. They’re going to humiliate him as much as humanly possible by making him feel the pleasure, by making his body _crave them_. That’s what they want now that they’ve had their fun breaking his bones and bruising his skin.

He clenches his teeth, trying to hold back the pleasured whines that roll through his throat when the blue brother slams into his prostate time after time. The arousal mixes with pain of having his insides torn and exhaustion settling in his limbs. It’s unbearable, it’s sick and it makes him want to collapse into the mattress and never wake up again.

“Come on, Sanji.” Yonji says with a dark smirk. “I knew you were a filthy whore, but that’s just pathetic. You’re really aroused by that, aren’t you? You like it.”

The blonde shakes his head desperately, feeling himself being driven to the edge of his climax despite the tearing pain pulsating from his insides. He hates it, he hates the way his body responds by making him want to come instead of focusing on the excruciating pain going all the way up his spine. The way that even though it makes him scream in pain, he wants the blue brother to finish what he started. To give him _release_.

Niji’s thrusts become more chaotic as he digs his fingers into the cook’s hips, hot cum shooting into the blonde’s hole. Sanji lets out a half-choked whimper, the strength to even lift himself up on his elbows leaving him as the Vinsmoke takes a few more seconds to ride out his orgasm, pulling out of him with a wet, disgusting sound.

The blonde falls to the mattress, his erected cock slapping against the muscles of his stomach. He dares to look down and turns his eyes away almost immediately. The flesh between his legs is dark and covered in a mixture of come and blood oozing from his twitching hole. Before there’s a chance to take another breath, he’s rolled on his stomach and pressed firmly into the mattress.

“Hey, I’m not done with him yet.” Niji’s voice comes from behind.

“Finders keepers.” Yonji snorts, and the cook winces when he hears the slick sound of the Vinsmoke preparing himself. “Besides, he fucked up when I told him to blow me, so it’s my turn.”

“Surprising you still have the strength to go on.” The blue brother chuckles. “I see you’ve got a soft spot for him, don’t you?”

Instead of replying, Yonji shoves his cock deeply into the blonde’s bleeding hole, humming with satisfaction when Sanji desperately clenches around him with a sharp, torn scream. He’s too weak to even lift himself up, burying his head into the sheets and praying for the Vinsmokes to get bored and leave him eventually. There’s nothing they haven’t taken from him already.

“Ah, he’s so tight.” The green brother says with a low voice. “This feels way better than any of my whores.” He gives the cook’s hair a strong pull as he slowly shoves all of his length inside the blonde.

Sanji cries out in pain. Yonji pounds into him thoughtlessly, setting a quick and brutal pace, slamming into the cook’s hips with his own. The blonde can’t scream anymore, his torn throat only allowing him to let out pained screeches. The steady sound of flesh against flesh makes him want to puke, but his stomach refuses to obey him.

Somewhere above him, Yonji chuckles, trying to see just how much of the sounds he can get from the blonde. As the green brother gets closer to his climax, he gives the cook’s buttocks a few smacks, making Sanji hiss in humiliation. His face is burning as Niji’s laughter echoes through the room, and the cook wishes he could just stop feeling anything.

He barely notices when another dose of sperm is shot into him, quickly losing count as Niji and Yonji switch a few times, pounding into his torn and weeping hole and fucking his mouth whenever they felt like the other one was taking too long. 

It all slowly starts to become a painful blur, which the blonde is silently grateful for. He barely makes a sound anymore, his resolution and the cold look in his eyes fading away as he feels another shot of hot come coat his insides. They’ve won. They got what they wanted.

“Enough.” Ichiji’s deep voice makes the Vinsmokes stop. Sanji reluctantly forces an eye open, vaguely looking around the room.

“Already?” Yonji asks between deep pants, giving the blonde’s mouth a few lazy thrusts before pulling out with a wet sound. “I thought you’d give us more time with him.”

“Or is it you’re that impatient?” Niji smirks from behind the cook, sliding out of his bleeding, torn hole with a satisfied grunt. “You’re one greedy bastard, Ichiji.”

The red brother ignores them, glaring at Sanji with an unreadable expression for a moment before unbuckling his pants and slowly running his hand up and down his length, preparing himself. The cook closes his eyes, focusing on his shallow breathing. 

He can’t move a muscle, and even if he did, his insides and throat are torn. He’s all covered in come and blood, it’s even in his hair and all around his face. Surprising that the Vinsmokes still want to lay their hands on him given how covered in filth he is. But it suits him quite right, he realises as suddenly, a wave of sorrow rolls through him, earning a strained half-sob.

“Oh, he’s still alive?” Yonji jokes, lifting Sanji’s head up and locking their eyes. The cook doesn’t have it in him anymore to resist the green brother. His body won’t move.

“I said _enough_ , Yonji.” Ichiji’s low voice forces the other Vinsmoke to let go of the blonde reluctantly. “Sanji, get up.”

Every single muscle in the cook’s body screams in pain as he tries to lift himself up on his elbows, quickly falling back to the stained sheets. Panic starts to rise inside him as he hears the Vinsmokes behind him shift.

He’s far too exhausted and used and in pain to obey Ichiji’s command. He tries once more, but fails miserably as something snaps in his lower back, tearing a sharp, choked cry from him. There’s blood in his mouth and he almost chokes on it.

The red brother takes his time, slowly sliding down his pants and working himself up, giving the blonde a bored look. Sanji buries his head in the sheets. They can use him however they like, they got what they wanted. He _won’t_ fight back anymore. He _can’t_.

“Niji, Yonji.” The oldest Vinsmoke says slowly, shifting and making himself comfortable. “Help him get here.”

A pained gasp is torn from the blonde as he’s roughly grabbed by his shoulders and dragged in front of Ichiji. The red brother then traps his wrists in an iron grip with one hand, the other stabilizing his torso and keeping it in the air.

“You’re going to ride it, Sanji.” He says slowly, narrowing his eyes when the cook shook his head sloppily. “It’s an order.”

The blonde wants to say something, beg the Vinsmoke to just let him go or take him any other way, but no words make it out of his ruined throat. Ichiji’s strong hand leads him right on to his erection, slowly setting the cook down. Sanji’s muscles scream in protest when the red brother’s hand retreats, leaving him barely supporting his weight with his thighs.

Tilting his head back, he proceeds to slowly set himself down Ichiji’s cock, hissing loudly when its tip breaches through the sore, torn flesh of his hole. He then stops, taking a few shaky breaths and begging for his legs to withstand the exertion. A strong grip on his hair pulls him back to reality as his exhausted eyes connect with the Vinsmoke’s dark ones.

“Look me in the eyes while you’re doing it.” Ichiji commanded, the hand letting go of the golden hair and sliding into the blonde’s mouth. Sanji exhales shakily.

Every inch of the red brother’s cock inside him is a torture, both for his overstretched and ruined hole, but also for his aching muscles. He can’t look away from Ichiji, though, clenching his mouth around the Vinsmoke’s fingers and sucking at them, too exhausted to resist any longer.

Just as he takes all of Ichiji’s length inside him, he feels pressure on his prostate again. It makes his mouth fall agape, but he knows he has to lift himself up again as he notices a dangerous spark in the red brother’s eye. His thighs begin to shake as he slowly raises himself up, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to clench his teeth.

“He’s really doing it!” Yonji’s amused voice reaches him from behind. “I can’t believe it! He’s really riding you like a whore does, Ichiji!”

“Of course he is.” The oldest Vinsmoke replies, the fingers inside the cook’s mouth shifting, earning a quiet moan from him as they leave and trail down his chest. Ichiji refuses to look away from the cook’s face. “Just like he’s always been. Nothing more than something we could use whenever we wanted, _how_ we wanted.”

A single tear makes it out of the corner of the blonde’s eye when he realises the red brother isn’t lying. His freedom, all the years spent away from Germa, only happened because the Vinsmokes didn’t need to _use_ him for anything. As soon as they wanted to find him, they did it.

Ichiji smirks subtly, giving one of the cook’s nipples a pinch and watching him squirm. Sanji flushes when pleasure and humiliation brush his consciousness at the exact same moment, and he starts settling down the Vinsmoke’s erection again, feeling it grow and throb inside him.

“Don’t feel bad about it, Sanji.” The red brother says slowly, playing with the cook’s nipple and watching the blonde draw in air as the Vinsmoke’s cock pushes on his prostate again. “It’s happening because you’re _weak_ and I’m _strong_. That’s how things are in this world. Power rules over anything that bends under it…” His dark eyes pierce through Sanji’s blank ones. “And crushes it.”

Every time he lifts his body up, something snaps inside him and the cook clenches his teeth, assaulted by too many incentives at once. The pain, coming all over his body and from between his legs, the pleasure that makes him grow harder every time Ichiji’s cock as much as _brushes_ his sweet spot, and the humiliation rolling over him, making him sick of himself for responding to the Vinsmoke’s touch.

It would’ve been so much easier if he hated it with every fiber of his body. If they held him down and forced themselves into him until he couldn’t scream from the pain any longer. But this… it’s _different_ , because his body _doesn’t_ hate it and he’s not even trying to fight back at this point.

He’s become just what they called him - _a whore_. Something they can use however they like, whenever they felt like it. Without anyone actually giving a shit about it. No one will miss him if he bleeds out or dies from exhaustion here, in his mother’s chamber, beaten and raped by the people claiming to be his family.

At some point, his legs give up. Sanji knew it had to happen sooner or later, but as he slams all the way against Ichiji’s cock, the air is knocked out of him. He squeezes around the red brother’s length as it buries into the blonde’s prostate, making his body shudder violently as an orgasm rolls through it.

The world goes dark.

When the blonde comes to, there’s semen on his chest. _His own come_. He wants to cower and disappear as a whole new wave of shame rolls over him with the vicious laughters coming from behind his back.

Ichiji looks at his hand, previously occupied with teasing Sanji’s nipples, now also covered in the blonde’s come. After a moment of silence, he raises in right in front of the cook’s mouth.

“Lick it clean.” He says in a low, cold voice. “And continue. I never told you to stop.”

The cook only manages to lift himself up a few more times before the red brother lets out a long, satisfied hum as he comes deep inside the blonde. Sanji’s eyes are half-closed as he leans his head forward, closing his lips around every of the Vinsmoke’s fingers and licks them clean, tasting his own come.

He can’t stop tears from welling up in his eyes as he swallows it down. Not because it’s humiliating, but because he realizes he tastes _exactly_ like them. With a soft sound, he falls to his side, something warm running down his cheeks. Ichiji pulls out of him, but the blonde barely feels it, his body still twitching in the aftermath of the orgasm that left him breathless.

A wave of nausea rolls him, but he can’t gather the strength to open his mouth anymore. His legs are useless, his arms limp, and even breathing feels like a torture. 

_He’s going to die here._

The Vinsmokes shift behind him, whispering to themselves and chuckling quietly. A moment of blissful silence passes before he’s pulled up by his hair again.

“Just look at him.” Niji smirks, crossing his arms. “Either of you ready for another round?”

“No, he’s all filthy.” Yonji winces, clenching his fingers around Sanji’s scalp and yanking up. “And father told us not to kill him, remember? I bet he’ll bite the dust if you give him another try.”

“Well, you never know.” The blue brother suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

“...You really think?” The youngest Vinsmoke asks after a moment of hesitation, as though considering his brother’s words for a moment. “Ichiji, what about you?”

“I’ve already had enough.” The red brother says, giving Sanji an unreadable look before turning on his heel and heading towards the door. “You two can do whatever you want with him.”

The cook lets out a choked sob as he feels hands all over him again, forcing his mouth open and spreading his legs. Images of Thousand Sunny flash inside his mind as he closes his eyes, feeling the horrible taste of flesh on his tongue again.

_Mosshead, Luffy, everyone... I'm so fucking sorry.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> A few disclaimers: I do not support abuse, I do not support rape, I do not think the behavior shown in my fic is healthy or good. Keep in mind it's only fiction. And, to murderofdoves, I know I said I wanted to write a hurt-no-comfort noncon story, but I couldn't stop myself from adding pleasure and humiliation - blame it on me if you don't like the gift haha. Hope you liked it nonetheless... :)


End file.
